digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
NeoMyotismon (Fusion)
|alias= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Vampire Land }} is a high-ranking member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Vampire Land in Digimon Fusion. Appearance The lunar symbol on his chest represents his mastery of the element of moon and his dominion over Vampire Land. Description NeoMyotismon is a cruel and cunning Digimon who is able to predict many of the Fusion Fighters United Army's actions and is willing do to what ever it takes to achieve his goals. Along with a desire for more power, he is also ravenous for the immortality provided by absorbing the Lopmon; this greed can overpower his caution, however, leading to him devouring the one thing that can destroy him. He is equipped with a Darkness Loader capable of performing DigiFuse and shows the power to digifuse his enemies with himself, stealing their power for his own. Attacks *'Nightmare Leeches' (Nightmare Raid): Fires the at multiple enemies, transforming their targets into terrible sights to behold. *'Blue Obliteration' (Bloody Stream Glade): Freely extends both of his arms to reliably capture his opponent, then wrenches them apart after forcing them to divulge all of their information. *'Doom Cannon' (Gardiac Raid): Collects dark energy, then fires it off once the moon on his chest is full. Although the opponent sees the flash of a beam of light from ahead of everything in its surroundings being changed to darkness, that light is not hope but the light of demise. Story After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the into seven satellite kingdoms. NeoMyotismon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the second kingdom, the gloomy Vampire Land. He leads the consisting entirely of undead Digimon. Due to his weakness to sunlight, NeoMyotismon cloaks the entirety of the realm in a fog barrier. Additionally, he knows of a legend that a vampire's greatest weakness is a , so whenever a Lopmon appears, he has his army bring them to him. NeoMyotismon then absorbs the Lopmon into himself and feeds off their data like the mythological vampire, providing him a potent regeneration akin to immortality. NeoMyotismon rests within the Vampire Castle and is awoken by the Fusion Fighters United Army stage an infiltration to deactivate the barrier surrounding it. He steals Mikey Kudo's Fusion Loader in a moment of inattention and then questions why Mikey would go so far for Digimon he just met. Mikey just fires back that he can't turn his back on them, and then Lopmon steals back the Fusion Loader. distracts him as Mikey and Lopmon bring down his barrier, and then Christopher Aonuma and come to face him. As his army is being decimated by Shoutmon X5, NeoMyotismon decides to break any hope the United Army has by first digifusing his army to become and then digifusing MetalGreymon to become , taking out an opponent and adding to his own strength. He is only stopped from a total win by glowing white. This action triggers a visceral fear in him, which allows the United Army to escape. NeoMyotismon rationalizes the appearance away, regulating the white Lopmon legend to just that. He sends his army to harry the United Army and then lies in wait at the Underground Temple said to house the white Lopmon. NeoMyotismon surprises Mikey in the temple and attacks him. Mikey and manage to hear MetalGreymon's DigiMelody, revealing that he is still alive, so Shoutmon offers himself up to be absorbed. NeoMyotismon takes the bait, digifusing Shoutmon to become a special while inadvertently taking in Lopmon. Though strong, the Digimon within him begin to rebel, prompting NeoMyotismon to attack them. All of the Lopmons he absorbed then combine their power to form the white Lopmon, which gives the last of his strength to grant and the power to perform Double Fusion into . Shoutmon DX claws his way out of NeoMyotismon, and with the loss of the Lopmon, NeoMyotismon's regeneration is halted. He is easily dispatched by Shoutmon DX. NeoMyotismon manages to just barely escape in a pile of ashes, but provides him a final end beneath his heel. NeoMyotismon's demise opens the path to 's domain. At the entrance to the Bagra Pandæmonium, AxeKnightmon eventually revives NeoMyotismon's coreless body with the Revive Circuit to become a component of . Meanwhile, his malicious DigiCore inhabits the Digital World's eighth, hidden kingdom: the metaphysical where DigiCores can materialize. There, with the other Dark Generals, NeoMyotismon attempts to get his revenge on the trapped Fusion Fighters and Mikey in particular. They try their best, but and side with Mikey. Apollomon sacrifices himself to allow his allies to escape, while Mikey's words leave them demoralized. In the end, NeoMyotismon realizes that, despite the Dark Generals' loyalty to the Bagra Army, AxeKnightmon only treats them as pawns for their power, hence why their DigiCores are in Prison Land as opposed to their bodies. This realization weakens GrandGeneramon in the physical world, allowing and Olegmon to finish it off. With his body's death, NeoMyotismon's DigiCore dissipates alongside the other Dark Generals, hoping to return to death's peace. Other forms Familiars Nightmare Leeches Nightmare Leeches are familiar spirits to NeoMyotismon, which are brought forth in an inexhaustible supply, and naturally prefer the life energy of Digimon. NeoMyotismon uses them to attack and drain his energy, but blasts them off. Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists